


(okay/alright/fine)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chlorine Music Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: he keeps the headphones on. they keep him sane with (loud music/white noise/drums) in his ears.





	(okay/alright/fine)

**Author's Note:**

> title from [rot](https://youtu.be/lkOg4dY40n0)

he has to. 

he has to. 

he's never sure why, why there's the drive to keep going. there are some days where it feels like an insurmountable task. there are some days where he stares at the hose in josh's hand and wonders if (he’s/it's/everything’s) even worth it. 

he keeps the headphones on. they keep him sane with (loud music/white noise/drums) in his ears. 

they save up. 

josh drives while tyler holds his cup and stares at the (water/chlorine/soda) inside of it and doesn't drink. the containers shake on the truck bed. 

josh empties most of them into the pool. tyler tries and tries to help, but his arms (get tired/feel heavy/almost disappear) and he never does as much as he wants. 

he's never as much as he (is/wants/was). 

they save up. 

josh is strong, and tyler is (tired/weak/cowardly) and never helps as much as he feels like he should. he's never helping when it's important, only when it doesn't matter. josh pushes the container up the hill while tyler half-helps and his headphones play (metal/static/bass). 

the drive never leaves him. sometimes it settles deep in his soul as josh swings the hammer down. he can't access the desire sometimes, but it's always there, forcing him to continue. 

it's never enough when it (quiets/matters/ends). 

eventually, it all evaporates. 

tyler sits on the bottom. 

josh hands him a cup filled with (water/chlorine/soda). 

he takes a sip.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @[nonbinaryclancy](https://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
